An apparatus for supplying a winding sleeve on a winding machine can comprise at least one supporting roll and at least two support members with a plurality of mandrels positioned opposite each other for receiving the winding sleeve.
In this winding machine the sheet of goods, e.g. a paper web or strip, extending over the width of the supporting roll is cut through after the winding rolls have attained a predetermined diameter and the finished roll has been ejected. Thereafter the empty winding sleeves are mounted manually upon the mandrels of the support member and then brought to their winding position on the supporting roll. To attach the leading end of the web to the empty winding sleeve, the leading end is held with an adhesive material applied to the web end or the sleeve.
This process is very time consuming since a winding machine can have five or more winding stations which are located on both sides of the longitudinal central plane of the supporting roll(s) so that the introduction of the winding sleeves must occur manually in succession at each winding station. After mounting, the empty winding sleeves must be moved manually against the supporting roll so that they are located in the winding position determined by the adhesive means which however is different for the winding stations on the one side of the machine in contrast to those on the other side.
The work which must be performed in the vicinity of the winding support above the supporting roll is not without danger so that as a result of the required safety steps an additional delay in operation occurs.